OS - Deux peuples, une même nation
by LightG
Summary: Harry décide d'organiser une petite sortie pour oublier la fatigue. Il ne pensait pas qu'en emmenant Drago, celui-ci prendrait autant de plaisir.. Le sport, ça rapproche !


**Bonjour ! Ceci est ma toute première histoire, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Si vous avez des remarques ou des conseils, je les accepte avec plaisir !**

 **Sauf l'histoire, tout est à notre bien aimée JKR.**

* * *

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis acclimaté au monde moldu ces derniers mois que je vais supporter ça, Harry. Ne pousses pas trop ta chance.**

Harry Potter, sauveur de la nation, se retourna vers son ami, lui sourit et continua à le tirer vers la passerelle.

\- Cesse donc de faire ton aristo, ce n'est que pour deux heures, trois maximum. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ! Je trouve que ça ressemble beaucoup au Quidditch.

 **\- Si tu le dis ! Je vais devenir agoraphobe avec tout ce monde, rassure-moi, il y a moins de monde à l'intérieur ?**

\- Bien au contraire mon vieux, on va être 80 000, ce stade est le plus grand de France !

« _J'ai tellement hâte d'y être !_ » continua Harry, sautillant de joie comme avant un match opposant le club de sa Ginny, les _Harpies de Holyhead_ et le club préféré de son presque frère, les _Canons de Chudley_. La tension était toujours à son comble lors de ces rencontres et il espérait bien en voir une similaire aujourd'hui. Il emmenait Drago voir du football, un sport qu'il avait voulu essayer avec des amis moldus.

Ainsi, il avait fait le déplacement de Londres à Saint-Denis, dans la capitale française afin d'assister à un match de l'Euro 2016, opposant son pays d'origine à l'Islande, en huitièmes. Il avait dû supplier Drago pour l'accompagner, celui-ci évitant toute nouveauté. Mais la place VIP avait vite joué en sa faveur.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, deux ans auparavant, les deux jeunes hommes avaient noué une amitié, désormais sans failles. Si Ginny, sa fiancée ne l'avait pas accepté tout de suite, désormais leur groupe d'amis était comme une famille pour Harry. Éreinté par sa formation d'auror presque terminée, il avait sauté sur l'occasion lorsque Gareth, son ami moldu, lui avait proposé deux places.

Plus ils approchaient du stade, plus la clameur était imposante, le jeune Malefoy changeant ainsi de couleur.

\- Tu as fait la guerre et tu as peur d'une foule de gens heureux ? rit Harry devant la décomposition faciale de son ami.

 **\- Ne te moques pas, tu sais bien qu'à cause du Manoir, je n'aime pas côtoyer trop de monde. J'imagine que cette sortie sera comme une thérapie.**

\- T'inquiète, je te lâche pas, le rassura Harry en lui pressant la main.

Arrivés devant la porte E, Potter donna leurs deux billets à l'homme chargé de la vérification, en plus de la sécurité à cause des récents attentats. Ils se firent accompagner par une hôtesse vers leurs places, et s'installèrent. Ils étaient partis tôt pour éviter tout problème et avaient à présent une bonne demi-heure à attendre.

 **\- Tu veux bien me réexpliquer les règles, ça a beau être le même principe que le Quidditch, je n'ai pas tout compris comme les cornars ..**

\- Les _corner_ , Drago, les corners, s'exclama Harry en riant.

Pour ne pas le vexer plus longtemps et faire passer le temps, Harry s'amusa à imager ses propos. Ils rirent en apercevant des supporters anglais près d'eux, tout à fait éméchés, faisant honneur à leur réputation. Si l'ambiance restait encore bon enfant, Harry savait que cela n'allait pas durer, l'enjeu de la compétition pour les moldus étant de taille. Il comprenait ses congénères, ressentant ce même engouement pour le sport sorcier. Il acheta deux drapeaux anglais, pour ne pas faire tâche dans cette marée blanche.

 **\- Bon, ça commence bientôt ?** s'impatienta Drago.

\- Merlin, on dirait Teddy ! Les joueurs ne vont plus tarder à rentrer sur le terrain, ça t'occupera un peu.

En effet, ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à arriver pour commencer leurs entrainements, et les tribunes, quant à elles, ressemblaient à des chaudrons pleins à ras bord. Les supporters islandais n'étaient pas en reste face aux anglais, leurs chants locaux puissants emplissant le stade.

 **\- Harry, Harry, regarde !** se mit à crier Drago, montrant du doigt un _tifo_ (mot italien désignant une animation visuelle créée par les supporters) représentant un lion portant dans sa gueule une rose. **Ah décidément, les Gryffondors me suivent partout !**

Amusé par son compagnon de match, Harry lui indiqua de quelle manière prendre part aux chants anglais, les supporters britanniques étant très virulents en la matière.

\- Alors, ton pronostic ? Si tu gagnes, j'intercèderais en ta faveur auprès d'Emeline.

 **\- On est obligés de marquer un but, sinon tu vas regretter de m'avoir fait déplacer !** s'exclama Drago afin de cacher sa gêne à la mention de la jeune fille.

Harry commença à rire avant d'être interrompu par le sifflet de l'arbitre. Le match venait de commencer. La première mi-temps se déroula trop rapidement à leurs yeux, l'Angleterre encaissant un but. La bataille se situait également dans les tribunes, les deux camps se criant dessus, ce qui divertit beaucoup Drago. Malgré les efforts des Anglais, - Drago les aidant en insultant vertement les joueurs adverses ainsi que l'arbitre - la rencontre se solda par un 2-1 en faveur des Islandais.

 **\- Putain !** s'exclama Drago, **on aurait gagné, j'aurais presque pu dire que l'ambiance était meilleure qu'au Quidditch.**

\- Quelle mauvaise foi ! T'inquiète, on ira en voir un autre !

 **\- On peut aller voir le prochain à Marseille, Harry ? J'ai toujours voulu visiter leur port !**

\- Toi qui ne voulait pas venir au début ! Tu n'auras qu'à inviter Emeline, se moqua le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

Harry continua à le charrier, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent à l'appartement du jeune Potter pour y dormir, très tard, après être passés dans un pub moldu. Drago y partageant pour la première fois les états d'âme des moldus, triste malgré tout de la défaite de sa nation mais également heureux d'avoir vécu un engouement pareil. Il se mit d'ailleurs à pleurer comme un enfant au milieu de la nuit, ce dont il se défendrait plus tard en évoquant l'alcool, ce fléau.


End file.
